duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Race
shown under the creature name.]] Every creature from each civilization has a race, which appears on the card under its name. Some creatures have 2 or more races separated by a slash, such as Gonta, the Warrior Savage. It has the races Beast Folk and Human, and is affected by any card that affects Beast Folk and any card that affects Humans. It can be evolved into an evolution creature of either race. 'List of Races' * Alien * Angel Command * Apollonia Dragon * Armored Dragon * Armored Wyvern * Armorloid * Balloon Mushroom * Beast Folk * Berserker * Big Muscle * Blue Monster * Brain Jacker * Chimera * Colony Beetle * Cosmo Walker * Cyber Cluster * Cyber Command * Cyber Lord * Cyber Moon * Cyber Virus * Dark Lord * Dark Monster * Death Puppet * Demon Command * Devil Mask * Dragonoid * Dune Gecko * Earth Dragon * Earth Eater * Emerald Monster * Featheroid * Fire Bird * Fish * Flame Command * Flame Monster * Gaia Command * Gargoyle * Gel Fish * Ghost * Giant * Giant Insect * Gladiator * Guardian * Hedrian * Horned Beast * Human * Hunter * Initiate * Leviathan * Light Bringer * Liquid People * Living Dead * Lunatic Emperor * Machine Eater * Mecha Del Sol * Mecha Thunder * Melt Warrior * Merfolk * Mystery Totem * Pandora's Box * Parasite Worm * Poseidia Dragon * Rainbow Phantom * Red Command Dragon * Rock Beast * Samurai * Sea Hacker * Shine Monster * Snow Faerie * Soltrooper * Spirit Quartz * Splash Queen * Starlight Tree * Tree Folk * Volcano Dragon * Wild Veggies * Wonder Trick * Xenoparts * Zombie Dragon 'Shared Races' * Alien (All civilizations) * Arc Seraphim (Light and Nature) * Brave Spirit (Darkness and Fire) * Creator (Darkness, Light, Nature and Water) * Deep Marine (Darkness and Water) * Dreammate (Fire and Nature) * Dynamo (Fire, Light, Nature and Water) * Great Mecha King (Light and Water) * Grand Devil (Darkness and Water) * God (All civilizations) * Hunter (All civilizations) * Knight (All civilizations) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations, always Rainbow) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations) * Luna's Sun Kaiser (Fire, Nature and Water) * Machine Hero (Light and Water) * Naga (Darkness and Water, only Rainbow) * Origin (All civilizations, no Rainbow) * Pegasus (Light and Nature, only Rainbow) * Phoenix (All civilizations) * Rainbow Command Dragon (Darkness, Fire and Water, only Rainbow) * Saint Head (Light and Nature) * Shinobi (All civilizations, no Rainbow) * Soul Command (Nature and Water, always Rainbow) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations, always Rainbow) * Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon[[ (Darkness, Fire and Nature, only Rainbow) * [[Starnoid (Light and Water) * Survivor (All civilizations, no Rainbow) * Tyranno Drake (Darkness and Fire) * Vehicle Bee (Fire and Nature) * World Bird (All civilizations, only Rainbow) * World Dragon (All civilizations, only Rainbow) * World Command (All civilizations, only Rainbow) Category:Gameplay Race